Castiel's fun day
by coffeeoodragon
Summary: Cass takes a trip to six flags.


_**Castiel's fun day**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I do not own Supernatural. The characters belong to CW and Eric Kripke, I also do not own Six Flags, or Wal-Mart, or hats,… I don't own any movies mentioned in this story.**_

_**Summary**_

_**Castiel goes to Six Flags**_

_**Authors Note**_

_** Pg-13 due to language near the end. Not as random as my last story. Takes place in the 5**__**th**__** season**__**.**_

Castiel was staring at the highway with a confused expression. "Would it harm me if I stepped out there?" asked Castiel not looking at Dean.

"A human but not you, now come on we got to go." Said Dean annoyed at his simple friend. Castiel took a step into traffic which made a car send him flying. He landed on the ground with a thud.

"Dude are you okay?" asked Dean. Cass got up smiling. "You were right! It didn't hurt me!" exclaimed Cass.

Cass pointed to a store. "Can I go in it Dean? I've never been to one before!" Castiel yelled asking for Dean's permission. "Knock yourself out." Said Dean. "I don't know how to do that Dean….Are you mad at me or something?" asked Cass confused. "No it means Yes you can go in Wal-Mart." Dean said as he rolled his eyes. "YAY!" screamed Cass hopping down to Wal-Mart.

Three hours later

Dean was still in the impala very impatient waiting for Castiel. Cass stepped out of Wal-Mart with colorful stickers all over his face. He had a hat on. He also had on brand new sneakers. It sorta looked like he had on make-up, and a pink belt. But his face was serious as always.

"Um… I honestly don't have an insult good enough right now." Said Dean. Castiel looked confused now. "Wal-Mart was fun." Castiel said dully. "I can see that." Muttered Dean. "I also bought this movie All Dogs Go To Heaven… It looked happy." Castiel said with no expression. "Yeah… Let's go" said Dean. Cass followed still looking at the DVD probably trying to figure out how to watch it. "Where are we going Dean?" asked Cass like a kid. "Sam's missing remember?" snapped Dean. "Not really…LET'S GO TO SIX FLAGS!" yelled Cass. "No Cass I'm busy." Muttered Dean. "But I want to go!..." whined Castiel. "You're the one who lost him not me!" yelled Dean. Cass dropped to the ground kicking and screaming. "But I want to go! This is mean! I hate you!" screamed Castiel crying.

"Get ahold of your kid!" some random man yelled. "Get up." Ordered Dean. "Why? Maybe I should just lie here forever since you don't want me." Snapped Castiel. "Thank God" said Dean getting in the impala and driving off. Castiel continued to lay there.

A couple of months later Cass heard a voice. "Really?..." Cass looked up. It was Gabriel. "A human ordered you to lie down and you actually do? That is honestly pathetic." Said Gabriel. "Dean doesn't love me…." Cried Cass. "Obviously." Stated Gabriel. "I'm sad." Castiel said. Gabriel sighed. "Come on I'm taking you to Six Flags. "

As soon as Gabriel snapped they were at Six Flags. "Yay!" yelled Cass. He started running to the first ride he saw when Gabriel held him back.

"Don't ….Just don't talk…. Don't scare any kids…. Don't … Do anything…. You…" Gabriel said. "I'm confused." "Just go" Gabriel answered. Castiel ran away giggling.

Cass got in line for the Titan. Still hopping up and down. When some kid tripped him. Cass got back up with tears in his eyes. "Why would you do something so mean?... Did Dean put you up to this?" asked Cass crying.

Gabriel saw all of this while shaking his head. Did he just get beaten up by a child? "Cass come here." Ordered Gabriel. Cass came crying to him. "He hurt me!" cried Cass. Gabriel punched Cass in the face. "Oww! Why did you do that?" He asked. Gabriel punched him in the stomach. "I'm so confused!" cried Castiel. Then Gabriel karate kicked Castiel's throat. Cass tumbled down. "Meany!" he cried. "I did it to prove a point." Said Gabriel. "That you're a meany?" asked Cass. "No…..Um… I forgot the reason but you need to take care of yourself Cass… You are not a child.." But as soon as Gabriel said that Cass screamed "Ooooh candy!" taking off to the candy store. Gabriel sighed. This is useless.

Gabriel watched as Castiel did his candy dance. He wondered where the disco ball come from.

Gabriel made cotton candy form and started eating when he heard Castiel's terrified scream.

When he ran over there he saw Cass jumping up and down still yelling. Gabriel looked down seeing a spider. "You never seen a spider before?" asked Gabriel. "What is that disgusting, evil, six legged, hairy faced, smelly, large, one hundreded eyed, gross, monster!" screamed Cass kicking at it.

"It's a daddy long leg." Said Gabriel saying each word slowly so Cass would understand. "I hate it!" yelled Castiel. Gabriel continued to stare at Cass with disbelief.

Gabriel stepped on the spider making a crunching noise. "Eww…" said Castiel.

"I'm gonna go on the SUPERMAAANN!" Castiel yelled suddenly running to the ride. "Why?... You can already fly." Said Gabriel following. Castiel ignored him strapping on his seatbelt. Gabriel sat by him strapping on his. "This is honestly a new low Cass. Why don't you come with me and make smurfs attack prison guards. Come on it'll be fun." That's was all Gabriel got to say when the ride shot up quickly making both of them scream.

It was going so fast that Gabriel couldn't even snap his way out of it. Castiel kept giggling by him. But Gabriel was terrified.

After the ride was over Cass was already skipping to the next ride, but Gabriel was still sitting down paralyzed. "If I could vomit." He thought.

Gabriel followed Castiel who kept going to ride to ride. It got so bad that Castiel laughed over every little thing and was super hyper. When finally Castiel turned around facing Gabriel and said "Hey wouldn't it be hilarious if I slapped you right now?" and then he bitched slapped Gabriel. Gabriel stood there stunned. "Did someone just slap me? Me?" Gabriel thought.

Gabriel snapped…Literally…. He snapped his fingers making Castiel explode.


End file.
